Mountain trail (South America)
A mountain trail in South America was a rough beaten path used for travel by PMC forces in 2014. The area contained a river, some shacks (often in states of disrepair), and a mine shaft. Beyond the trail lay a heliport. History Solid Snake traversed the mountain trail after Naomi Hunter was taken from the nearby research lab by several members of the PMC Pieuvre Armement. Anticipating that Snake would attempt to follow them, should he escape Laughing Octopus at the lab, Liquid Ocelot had both Pieuvre Armement soldiers and Haven Troopers deployed to stop him. Several traps were set in the area to fool Snake into believing that Naomi was nearby, such as leaving a pink bra in range of a sniper, or playing an audio tape of Naomi inside a shack while a Haven soldier lay in wait, in order to ambush him. Snake, with some advice from Raiden, managed to scout ahead to the heliport where Naomi had been taken. As she and the PMC troops boarded a helicopter, Snake sniped their commander Vamp and saved Naomi with the help of Drebin 893, shortly before the chopper took off. They then had to contend with the remaining PMC soldiers, who had gone berserk following Liquid's interference with the SOP system, and the three subsequently escaped in Drebin's Stryker. Behind the scenes Mountain Trail is a location that appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, during Act 2, Solid Sun. If the player finds the pink bra, Otacon will call in and say "Oh, Naomi..." in a shocked tone. There was originally supposed to be another feature in the Naomi tracking side quest, where Snake could get dissuaded from the path by other female undergarments, only to find a naked female soldier after following the false trail. This was ultimately cut from the final game, similar to the BB Corps' original designs, since it would have pushed the rating up to an AO. At one part of the Mountain Trail, there is a platform with various hand prints on it. This is an inside reference to Kojima Productions, in regards to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Lying on the platform will also have the player gain a rare OctoCamo: The Hands OctoCamo. At one point on the trail, the player can discover a small crop circle. Approaching it will unlock an audio flashback to Metal Gear Solid 2 where the Colonel (GW), while under the effects of Emma Emmerich's worm cluster, tells Raiden about his being abducted by aliens. Listening to it in full will result in Snake receiving a Drebin Point bonus. At another part of the trail, the player can find a sign showing gradually shrinking circles and Japanese characters down the middle. This was an eyechart, and was primarily added in as a means to gauge the current output of a player's TV. The Japanese characters spelled out the Japanese name for Metal Gear Solid 4 as an easter egg. Gameplay Research Lab exit *Noodles *Cardboard Box *Anest. (.22) Mountain Trail *4 Ration *2 5.56 x 45 mm *Foregrip B *3 Claymore *2 Noodles *2 Playboy *2 Stun grenade *2 PSS *Anest. (.22) *2 RPG-7 *2 Smoke grenade *Sleep Gas Mine *Regain *7.62 x 51 mm *Cardboard box *Muna Category:South America